The Legend Of The Camp Kidney Rockers
by camp lazlo1232
Summary: Lazlo's guitar finally comes to camp which trigger's the creation of the camp Kidney rock band. but who are the members and who introduced rock and roll to the Camp. with special rock band guest's. audience participation from chapter 8 and onward
1. Audience Participation

**Audience Participation:**

**Well I was writing the story one day and halfway I decided that not everyone likes my kind of music. So I decided that I needed your opinions.**

**If you want to help me write this story then all you need to do is, every time the band plays a show past chapter six, you review what songs you think the band **

**Should play at this show. It can be one song I can be lots, it can be one style or band, or many. It's entirely up to you. Then if I think your song ideas are good I'll not only incorporate them into the story. But I will also incorporate YOU!**

**So get reviewing.**

**Also if the songs are originals that you or your band have written. Send me a link to it, or if you haven't recorded anything yet then send me something like a chord structure. I don't mean to brag…but I'm a reasonably good musician.**


	2. Chapter 1: Party's

Hey how's it going

**Hey how's it going? This is my second fan fic that I have put online and its one that I quite like. I obviously don't own Camp Lazlo or any of the characters…accept the ones I create.**

**Chapter one: Party's**

Lazlo lay perfectly still on his bed, simply staring at the ceiling as the low moons light beamed through the windows. He had already changed for the party by putting some nice black pants and a buttoned, long sleeve, white, collard shirt on. He was now just waiting for Raj and clam to get ready. They were bickering like an old married couple.

'Their my Shoes clam' Raj yelled

'Mine' Clam yelled back.

Lazlo reached over and grabbed his small acoustic guitar and started to experiment with chords. He was so glad the day his guitar arrived at Camp Kidney. However much he liked Camp, it was still good to have his guitar to calm his nerves when he was agitated. Lazlo turned his head and looked at Raj and Clam. They were finally fully dressed. Raj was wearing a basic grey shirt and some dark jeans and Clam had the same jeans, a black shirt and a jacked hung over his shoulder. Lazlo sat up and began to talk for what seemed like the first time in a long time.

'are we ready, can we go now' he began sarcastically 'I know the Squirrel scouts don't mind when we come over there, but I still want to get there before it all ends'

'Alright then, lets go' Raj said with a huff. Lazlo stood up and swung his small guitar around his back. He walked out of the cabin with Raj and Clam following close behind as he headed to the lake. He walked down to the canoe dock and easily hopped in one. Clam and Raj jumped in as well and they started to paddle towards the Squirrel Scout camp on the other side of Leaky Lake. The trip was short and silent and quicker then Lazlo thought and before he could realize, the Canoe scraped along the Sandy Floor and halted. They all threw down the oars and hopped out of the canoe and began walking up to the Center of the party. Lazlo looked up and saw that they were the last ones there and the speeches had already begun. Lazlo ran up and joined the small crowd of scouts that were standing in front of a stage made just for tonight. He struggled to look over the crowed to see that Slinkman had taken the microphone that sat in the middle of the stage and led to two, Person sized amplifiers on each side of the stage. He had to admit, the squirrel scouts did things well.

'Alright thank you all for coming' Slinkman said in his normal timid voice 'and lets also thank the Squirrel scout's for setting this going away party up'. A small applause ran through the crowed.

'Now as you all know we are here to say goodbye to Scout Mistress Jane Doe and Scoutmaster Lumpus' he said as he gestured to Miss Joe and Lumpus who were sitting on the stage behind Slinkman next to the speakers PA system. Lazlo felt a small flicker of excitement as Slinkman said these words, he new that they would have fun while Scoutmaster Lumpus was away, even if it was only for a week or two.

'And while our scout leaders are at there scout masters mass meeting, Miss Mucus and I will take over control of the camps' Slinkman added. Another small, lazy round of applause ran through the crowd.

'But enough of my talk, lets party' Slinkman said enthusiastically 'you'll find food and drinks on the table behind you and there will be Karaoke as well which is always fun'. A small chatter of excitement ran across the crowd

'So let's give one last hand for our scout leaders everyone' Slinkman finished. But everyone had already moved away from the stage. Slinkman rolled his and began to set up the PA system for Karaoke.

'Ungrateful little-' Lumpus began but was interrupted by Miss Doe before he could finish

'I'm sure they're just excited to get some food'

Lazlo had moved over to the Food table which was graciously packed with allsorts of foods. He grabbed a can of lemon soda and walked up to Raj who was stacking his plate graciously.

'And you didn't want to come' Said Lazlo

'That was before I saw the food' Raj said as he placed a chicken leg on his already well heaped plate 'aren't you eating?' Raj Questioned

'Maybe later' Lazlo replied simply as the Karaoke Started

'Ok then, but you don't know what your missing' Raj said

'Food good' Clam put in as he joined his friends. Lazlo watched as Ted made a fool of himself on the Karaoke, his voice sounded like a cat crushing factory as he sung "stop in the name of love". His thoughts were interrupted by a Squirrel scout voice.

'Hey Lazlo' Said a voice. Lazlo turned to see Patsy Nina and Gretchen standing across for him Clam and Lazlo.

'Oh god' Raj said as he rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

'Oh, hey Patsy, great party' Lazlo said with his usual, worry free voice. Patsy was wearing a Simple blue dress that looked similar to her scout uniform without the vest.

'Thanks, I like your outfit, its very smart' she began 'I didn't know you played guitar'. Lazlo grabbed his guitar which still hung behind him

'Yeah, just a bit' he said with a smile

'Well, why don't you show us a few things, the stage is free' she said. Lazlo looked at the stage to see that Ted was walking of the stage with his head down in shame. Lazlo didn't want to play anything, yet alone sing as well. He looked back at Patsy with an evil smile on his face.

'Only if you go First' he said with the knowledge that Pats probably didn't want to Sing either. Patsy was silent as she thought of Lazlo's offer and after a while she finally answered.

'Ok then' she said enthusiastically

'What!' Lazlo said, startled. But before he could say anything else she had already run up the stage and was flicking through songs on the PA system. Lazlo started to smile again as he realized.

'This could be funny, right boys' he said as he looked back at Clam and Raj who were agreeing with him. The music Began and Lazlo recognized the song instantly; it was a new Nightwish song. Lazlo had never really got into Nightwish, but he didn't mind them. A few people had gathered as the intro had begun. Lazlo's smile was still there, but as soon as she started singing his face changed tone of shock.

_Six thirty winter morn_

_Snow keeps falling silent dawn_

_A rose by any other name… _

It was amazing, so sweet and so beautiful. She was always perfectly on key, Lazlo was blown away. Almost everyone had stopped what they were doing to listen to Patsy and the majority of had there jaws dropped. Lazlo looked back at Patsy as she smiled and winked at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Raj looking at him

'Well…your screwed now my friend' he said with a growing giggle. Lazlo shrugged the hand of and looked back at Patsy. She was just finishing the song. She finished and a loud applause followed, there were even a few dog whistles in there. Patsy did a little wave of Gratitude and leaned back to the microphone.

'Thank you very much, and now we have Lazlo who's going to Play some guitar and maybe sing as well…if he can' she said. He new there was no backing out now as a round of equally large applause rose up. He walked up to the steps to the small stage and as he passed Patsy, she whispered something to him.

'Never make a musical bet with a Girl who sings for an orchestra' she said without stopping for a reply. Lazlo climbed the steps and stood in front of the microphone. Almost everyone was looking at him. He took a deep breath and pulled his guitar around to the front.

'Hey, how is everyone' he nervously said 'hopefully your as good as the food'. Lazlo waited for laughter, but there was none. He rubbed his hand across his face in embarrassment

'Oh boy' he sighed

He took another deep breath; he hadn't played in front of his fellow Scouts, yet alone the unforgiving squirrel scouts. Suddenly he started playing "the Boxer" by Simon and Garfunkle.

_I am just a poor boy though my story seldom told _

_I had swandered my resistance _

_For a pocketful of mumbles such are promises…_

The guitar part was complex but Lazlo had no trouble, and his voice was clean and crisp, not as good as Patsy's, but still better then most. He had managed to keep everyone captivated,even Slinkman had stopped to listen to him. His song continued for a while longer and when it finished he received the same amount of applause as Patsy, maybe even bigger. But what worried him more was the chant that followed the applause.

'Duet, Duet, Duet' the crowed of scouts Chanted. Lazlo saw Patsy Walk towards the stage and when she reached the stage steps the audience cheered. She walked up to Lazlo and whispered something into his ear. He smiled and nodded and she rushed to the PA system. She quickly ran back to the microphone as the song "tie your mother down" by Queen started playing. They both sung together or took turns singing and Lazlo played, though you couldn't hear his acoustic guitar over the speakers. Lazlo Watched as the whole audience Started to really get into the rock song. People were jumping, dancing and just generally rocking. Patsy started to harmonize perfectly over the top of Lazlo's voice which made Lazlo start to really get into the song as well. He looked at Slinkman, who had a very strange look on his face. Lazlo looked away and kept on singing and generally having fun. The song finished in a stadium finish and everyone started to cheer wildly. Lazlo looked over at Patsy. She had a Beautiful smile on as she looked out at the small audience of about twenty people. She looked at him and her smile became more relaxed

'I take back my bad thoughts Lazlo, you're a great musician' she said calmly. Lazlo let out a small giggle of embarrassment

'So are you Patsy' he replied as he thought those same words to himself again.

**Oki doki then. That was the first chapter of this particular story. Please review, because that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Even if it is constructive criticism because then I know you at least read it**


	3. Chapter 2: Suprises and Offers

**Thanks for the reviews people, it was most handy**

**Chapter 2: surprises and offers **

Lazlo slowly opened his eyes as the speakers in camp played their morning tune. He placed a hand on his forehead, he had a headache and the ear piercing notes weren't helping. He threw of his blanket ad sat upright on his bed. He hadn't bothered changing when he got back from the party and now his unbuttoned shirt hung loosely on his shoulders. He threw it of and picked up his bean scout uniform that was sprawled on the floor and quickly changed into it. Raj rolled over in his bed and pushed a pillow over his ear to block out the sound of the music, and Clam just kept on snoring away. Lazlo stepped out of his cabin and stood on the stairs leading back down to the ground. The music suddenly stopped and after a few seconds of feedback, Slinkmans voice boomed out of the speakers.

'Good morning campers' he said enthusiastically 'normally our day would start with activities right about now, but as its my first day as temporary scout master, there will be no tasks today, you can all have a day of'. Lazlo felt a smile leak on to his face, he new Slinkman was going to do a good job.

'Oh, and can Lazlo please report to my office immediately' Slinkman added. Lazlo's face Changed to a slightly angry one. He sighed and walked slowly to the scout masters building. He was the only one out of his cabin and the camp seemed empty as he entered the building. He walked down the corridor and stopped in front of the Scout Masters door and knocked quietly. He herd Slinkmans muffled voice on the other side of door, signaling him to come in. he opened the door and saw Slinkmans sitting behind his desk. Lazlo pulled up a chair and sat on the other side of the desk.

'You wanted to se me Slinkman' Lazlo said nervously. Slinkman placed his hands on the desk

'Lazlo, I need to talk to you abou-'Slinkman was interrupted before he could finish

'If this is about the party last night I only did it because Patsy dared me' Lazlo said quickly

'No it's not about that, it's about y-'

'And that table broke on its own' Lazlo interrupted again.

'No I'm talking about-'

'And that was a lightening strike that started that fire'

**Ten minutes later**

'And Clam was forced into that fight, and it was a alligator attack that sunk the Leaky Lumpus and-'

'No it's about your guitar!' Slinkman finally yelled in frustration.

'Oh, if you want me to get rid of it then that's where I draw the line, its not like I'm doing anything bad and I thought you were better the-' Lazlo was finally interrupted by Slinkman.

'Stop!' he yelled 'all I wanted to say was you play really well'. Lazlo seemed to be at a loss for words

'Uh…and?' Lazlo finally said. Slinkman took a breath.

'It seems like a long time ago' he began 'but I used to be a musician as well'. Lazlo started to laugh slightly

'Get out of town' he said jokingly

'No really, in fact I was a pretty well traveled musician'. Lazlo stopped laughing as he saw that he was serious

'You can't be serious' Lazlo said. In his mind he couldn't picture Slinkman as a musician of any kind. Slinkman opened the top draw of the desk and pulled out a thick photo album.

'I knew you wouldn't believe me, so I dug this up' he said as he handed it to Lazlo. Lazlo opened it and examined the first black and white photo. His faced changed until his mouth was completely open in shock. He managed to from some words

'Is that you with the Rolling Stones?' Lazlo questioned

'Yep, I started out as their rodie, but as we got to no each other they taught me how to play bass' he said with pride. Lazlo scanned to the next page and his face didn't change in the slightest.

'And that's you with Deep Purple' he said, astonished.

'Yeah, Ian Pace was showing me how to put together a killer drum line in that photo' Slinkman said. Lazlo kept flicking threw the book and each photo shocked him more.

'I've pretty much been everywhere now' Slinkman started as Lazlo continued to flick threw the photo album 'I've had fashion lessons from the Who, pyrotechnics and Lighting lessons from Pink Floyd, makeup lessons from Kiss, singing and stagecraft lessons from Freddie mercury and Queen and general song writing with Elton John'. Lazlo closed the photo album and just looked at the cover, wide eyed.

'I-I had no idea…why are you telling me all this?' Lazlo managed to force out. Slinkman stood up and walked to the window. A few scouts had started to venture out of their cabins and the camp looked normal again.

'Last night, when you were playing your song with Patsy, I saw something in you that rekindled my flame, my love of music' Slinkman paused for a second, then turned back to look at Lazlo

'And I want to form a band, made up of bean scouts' Slinkman finished. Lazlo answered, still slightly in shock

'But, I'm not that good, and I only have an acoustic guitar, and I don't think any other bean scouts are musical' Lazlo said, a million things racing through his mind.

'Don't worry, you're a great player, I have music gear, and you would be surprised at the kind's of people that come to this camp' Slinkman replied as he started to walk over to a filing cabinet. Lazlo watched as he opened the top draw of the filing cabinet and began to flick threw the files.

'Ah, here we go, this is the one I was looking for' Slinkman said as he pulled out a file and threw it across the room to Lazlo. Lazlo placed it on the desk and opened it and began to read it. Lazlo became confused a he read the name and he turned to look at Slinkman who was leaning against the fining cabinet with a very cool and confident look on his face.

'Him?' was all that Lazlo could say.

**Alrighty then, please comment whenever you get the chance because its really whats feeding my stories.**


	4. Chapter 3: Recruting keyboard player's

Thanks to all you reviewers

**Thanks for the reviews people. They're much appreciated **

**Chapter 3: Recruiting Keyboard Players:**

Dave and Ping Pong were putting their shirts on the line that they had strung across the back of the cabin.

'No, shirts go on this end' Dave yelled at his brother. Ping pong dropped the shirt in his hand and looked at Dave

'What does it matter, there all going to go on in the end' he replied

'It matters because I said so!'

'That's so unfair' Ping Pong said as he waved his hands in the air. Sampson stepped in between the two brothers.

'Settle down you two, I thi-' But he was interrupted by Dave, who didn't even look at Sampson

'Oh, do you want to take this outside, brother' he said seriously

'You guys stop it, your brothers' Sampson tried again

'Why step outside, lets settle it hear' he said as he leaned closer to his brothers face. Sampson sighed and began to walk to the door

'Aw forget the two of you' he said as the two brothers began to brawl behind him. He opened the door, stepped out, closed it behind him and took a seat on the steps.

'Sometimes I think I don't exist' he sighed 'I wish I had a way for people to notice me'. Just as he finished he looked up to see Lazlo and Slinkman running towards him.

'Sampson' Lazlo yelled as he reached Sampson. Sampson just let out a little huff

'What do you want?' he said unenthusiastically

'You of course' Lazlo said eagerly. Sampson looked at him and Slinkman for a second with a confused face, and then he spoke.

'Uh…sorry guys but I don't swing that way'

'Oh no, that's not what we meant' Slinkman butted in

'Alright then, you have my attention' Sampson said. Slinkman took a deep breath and began

'According to your Scout records, you've played piano before'. Sampson's faced changed to a slightly aggravated face

'Yeah, I did' he began 'and they said I was pretty good to, but I don't play any more'

'Why did you stop?' Lazlo questioned. Sampson let out annoyed laugh

'My parents and teachers demanded that I play only one style of piano, Romantic period classical music' he saw that Lazlo was confused 'you know, Beethoven and Mozart and stuff like that'

'Oh' Lazlo said.

'I really wanted to play more fun piano, things like Funk and Rock' Lazlo and Slinkman smiled at each other as Sampson continued 'so, while I was backstage at one of my biggest performances in some opera house that's supposed to look like a ship…I left'. Lazlo and Slinkman listened with intrigue

'And I haven't played publicly since' Sampson finally finished. Lazlo's face changed as a question popped into his head

'Wait, you haven't played publicly, does that mean you still play?' Lazlo asked. Sampson didn't say a thing, he just stood up opened the door and entered the cabin. The sound of Dave and Ping Pong filled Lazlo's ears

'Ah, fuck that hurt'

'You little shit, don't bite'

'Still want to hang your shirt there?'

'Fuck!'

Sampson re-emerged from the cabin with a long rectangular bag over his back. He closed the door behind him and as he sat back down on the same step, he swung the bag around so that it sat on his lap. He unzipped the zippers that ran along the sides and as he flipped of the lid. Lazlo saw a small, electric piano. It was about four octaves long and was a little bit small then Sampson if it were placed upright next to him. He turned on the obviously battery powered keyboard and began to play a few chords, to warm up. Lazlo and Slinkman looked at Sampson's fingers as he prepared to play. His hands suddenly began to move quickly and gracefully over the keys as he played some kind of prelude. It reminded Lazlo of the introduction to "Death on two legs" by Queen. Lazlo looked at Sampson and saw that he wasn't even trying. Lazlo was amazed at how Sampson could keep his skill, a secret. The prelude stopped and Sampson looked up at the two with Boredom on his face. Slinkman smiled at Lazlo for a second, then looked back at Sampson

'You're perfect' he said

'Perfect for what?' Sampson asked, getting slightly angry.

'How would you like a chance to learn and play those styles you so desperately wanted to learn' Slinkman began 'Rock, Blues, Folk'. Sampson seemed intrigued

'Go on' he said. Lazlo stepped in

'Were trying to start up a band, and we want you to be our keyboard player'

'You two...well Lazlo I can understand, but Slinkman?' he said, confused.

'Trust me; he's more than he look's' Lazlo said in a low tone. Sampson sat completely still, his hand on his chin and his eyes looking to the side. Lazlo and Slinkman leaned in closer as they eagerly awaited his answer. Lazlo was literally shaking with anticipation as Sampson finally opened his mouth.

'Alright, I'll try it for a bit, but if I don't like where it's heading, I'm out' he said firmly. Slinkman stepped forward and grabbed Sampson's hand.

'Alright then, it's agreed' he said as he shook Sampson's hand 'I'll teach you everything I know about Rock and blues and so on, and you'll take that knowledge, and use it in our band'

'Agreed' Sampson said. He sealed up his Keyboard in its case and stood up

'Let me just put this away' he turned and walked back into his cabin, where the Loon brothers were still fighting. Slinkman held his hand low and Lazlo stealthily high fived it. Sampson re-emerged from the cabin.

'Where to now?' he asked

'Well, we need to find a drummer now' Lazlo said. Slinkman put his hand on Lazlo's shoulder

'Don't worry' he began 'I already know who our drummer is going to be' he said Confidently. Lazlo and Sampson looked at him.

**I used to play keyboard for a band called "Snub". But I quit due to…artistic differences, and formed "heart attack", and now look at us. So shove it you snub's.**


	5. Chapter 4: title won't fit in space

Ah, I'm sorry about this lateness

**Ah, I'm sorry about this lateness. I've had the chapters ready, but I haven't had a chance to update. I've been really busy being the director of this huge thing called the A.I.**

**But because I took so long, you get two chapters for the price of one…lol, enjoy **

**Chapter 4: what do you call a guy who hangs out with musicians? **

'So who's this drummer you're talking of Slinkman?' Sampson asked. Slinkman replied without stopping his quick march passed the cabins

'I was reading the scout records when I was board one day and I happened to stumble upon a certain file that caught my' Slinkman said as they started to enter the pine forest that surrounded camp kidney on two sides

'Yeah, but who was in the file?' Lazlo asked impatiently. Slinkman stopped suddenly in a thicker part of the forest and pointed forward.

'Him' he simply said. Lazlo looked at where Slinkman was pointing and saw the two dung beetles picking up pinecones of the ground. And in between them was Edward, Lying on the ground, his head resting on a rock. Lazlo's face changed

'Him!' he said loud enough to get Chip and Skip's attention

'Hey look Edward, its Lazlo and Slinkman' Skip said

'And Sampson!' Sampson yelled

'Oh yeah, you are there' Skip said, surprised. Sampson slapped his own forehead hard.

Well…Slinkman, Sampson and Lazlo…it must be the dork patrol' Edward said as he opened his eyes to look at the three visitors. He didn't look to pleased that they had come to annoy him

'Wait a minute, I thought we were the dork patrol' Chip said to his brother

'No you two are the idiot patrol, dummies' Edward said with sass.

'Oh yeah' Skip said slowly. Edward shuffled up until he was sitting against the rock

'And what can I do for you?' Edward said quite civilized. Slinkman stepped forward with a very stern and slightly evil expression on his face

'Edward' Slinkman began 'or should I call you by the nickname that you were so well known for'. Edward sat up a bit more and listened curiously

'What nickname, I've had many' Edward said in a curious way 'ace, Mr cool, edd man'

'Dick head' Lazlo added

'Shut up monkey ass' Edward quickly snapped.

'No…' Slinkman continued '…little drummer boy' was all Slinkman said. Edward suddenly shot up and in one swift motion, ran up to Slinkman and covered his mouth with his hand. He turned and looked at the two dung beetles

'Go look for pine cones for my pine cone throne' he said with anger in his voice 'and find them a long way away from here!'. His two Lackeys didn't say anything; they just ran into the forest and out of sight. He turned his head to look back at Slinkman

'Who told you that' he asked as he removed his hand from Slinkman's mouth.

'That is what they used to call you isn't it' Slinkman said confidently 'the famous and talented little drummer boy, greatest drummer the community senior concert band has ever had' he stated. Edward pushed Slinkman back and Slinkman almost fell backwards

'Why the fuck are you telling me this, what do you want?' Edward yelled .Slinkman regained his balance and tried to look like he had never been pushed

'We want you to drum for us, drum for our band' Slinkman said bluntly. Edward paused for a second, and then burst out in laughter.

'You three, that's hilarious' he said through the laughter 'I've already been in one square band, why the hell would I want to be in yours'. Slinkman put on a softer face and took a step towards.

'c'mon Edward, this is your chance to pick up the sticks once more, to become that great drummer again' he said 'I know what its like playing in a concert band, it sucks, but where not going to be playing things like "the mountain ridge overture" Edward'. Edward stopped his uncontrollable laughing and fell silent. Lazlo saw that something that Slinkman just said broke through Edward's tough outer skin. He seemed to be thinking about something deep inside .Lazlo crossed his fingers behind his back, this could have been it. Edward slowly looked up at Slinkman's eyes. And his face hardened

'No' he said as he looked away 'that part of my life is over'. Lazlo felt crushed. He knew that they were never going to find another drummer like him, and he seemed so close to joining to. He sighed out loud.

C'mon guys, lets go' Sampson said 'he probably couldn't drum anyway'. Lazlo was just about to argue with Sampson on Edwards behalf, but then he realized what he was doing, so he joined in.

'Yeah, your right Sampson…he probably was only called that because he was so small' Lazlo said as the three turned in one motion and started to walk away from Edward, who was just looking at his shoes. Slinkman hadn't quite caught on to the trick that Lazlo and Sampson were weaving, so Sampson had to constantly shush him.

'Yeah, maybe we can asked Gretchen…I'm sure she's probably a better drummer' Lazlo added as they slowly walked away.

'What!' Edward yelled suddenly. Lazlo looked over at Sampson who was nodding with victory. The three turned to look back at Edward who was now busy running around and collecting miscellaneous Forest objects. Lazlo looked at him with a confused look. He had put a large boulder about one third his size in front of the small rock he was laying in front of before. He had also grabbed three logs of different size from the wood chopping pile and placed them in a row next to the larger rock.

'I'll show you good drumming' Edward mumbled under his breath. He disappeared into a thick forest bit and re-emerged a few seconds later with two mushrooms that were taller then him and the head of the mushrooms where about as wide as he was. He placed them in front of the boulder and bent the stems so they hung just above the boulder. Lazlo suddenly realized what he was doing.

He was building a drum kit.

Lazlo's eyes widened and he leaned in slightly closer. The large boulder was the base drum, the logs were the tom toms, the mushrooms were the cymbals and he had just placed a wider stump that must have been the snare drum. Lazlo was already impressed. Edward ran over to the base of a tree and started to sort through the pile of sticks that had fallen. He pulled two, slightly thick sticks out of the pile and ran over to his newly made, nature drum kit. He sat on the rock behind the kit and quickly tested all of the drums and cymbals. They didn't sound like they were supposed to, but Lazlo still knew what they were supposed to sound like. Edward took a deep breath and suddenly started. His arms moved so smoothly, so quickly that it was hard to follow them. The drum rift was amazing; it reminded Lazlo of the introduction to the queen song "rain must fall". Lazlo felt himself gasp, and he saw that he wasn't alone. Both Sampson and Slinkman were just as amazed as Lazlo. Lazlo quickly learned why Edward had such a reputation as a drummer, he was amazing. He stopped with a huge cymbal…or mushroom crash and the three applauded. There was a silence as the applause stopped. Edward stopped playing with the mushroom and looked at Slinkman.

'Just say I was to join your little, band' he said 'would we play stuff like that?' Slinkman smiled as he realized that Edward was reconsidering.

'Defiantly, and lots more rock, blues folk and so on' Slinkman said. Edward started to smile. He slowly stared to nod

'Alright, ill give it a try' he said 'will see where this goes'. Lazlo realized that all Edward needed to do was to revitalize his love of drumming. Edward walked up to Slinkman and shook his hand strongly.

'But I don't have a drum kit' Edward added quickly. Slinkman grinned

'Don't worry about all that stuff now' he said proudly 'all that matters now is that we have an elite band together'. Lazlo started to get confused, and after a few seconds, he spoke his mind

'Wait a minute, we don't have a singer' he said out loud. Slinkman looked at him, confused.

'I thought you were going to be the singer' he said to Lazlo. Lazlo took a step backwards

'But, I'm not that good a singer' he said, slightly scared.

'You're a great singer Lazlo, and I'll sing backup' Slinkman said as he placed a hand on Lazlo's shoulder. Lazlo wasn't sure if he had the voice for lead singing. But he couldn't be bothered arguing. Besides, he kind of wanted to sing lead, just not all the time. Lazlo finally nodded and Slinkman patted his shoulder

'Okay then' he said as he started to head back to camp, with Edward, Sampson and Lazlo following close behind 'come with me, I want to show you guys something'

**I used to know this drummer, who shall stay nameless, but he was a real meanie (stupid fan fiction swearing thing). So that joke with the title was something I needed to get out there. Kudos to all who got it.**


	6. Chapter 5:equipment and Jamming

Ah, I'm sorry about this lateness

**This one is a bit cool if you ask me. And you should…because no one else cares (kidding)**

**Chapter 5: equipment and Jamming **

Edward and Sampson sat at the table in the kitchen in the scout masters cabin. Both had hugely stunned faces on. Lazlo was, leaning against the wall watching them.

'Do you see know' Lazlo said almost mockingly

'Queen' Sampson said, Slinkman's photo album open in front of him. Lazlo smirked

'Yeah, it's defiantly impressive' he added

'He knows, Freddie mercury, he knows queen' Sampson said. Lazlo rolled his eyes. Slinkman walked into the room swinging a set of keys around his finger.

'It's a good thing I found the keys or we would be up shit creak'. Slinkman walked through the kitchen and into the living room, the others close behind him. He walked over to Lumpus's lazy boy chair and pushed it aside, revealing a trap door.

'when I left my musician life and started to work here I had to think of a place to put my music gear' Slinkman said as he unlocked the thick padlock holding the door shut. He flipped the trap door open and descended down the stairs.

'C'mon then' Slinkman yelled at the others. Lazlo went down first. The wooden steps were steep, and poorly lit. The passage leveled out to a small, ratty, narrow path that lead to an old metal door, rusted from misuse. Slinkman fiddled with the lock in the poor lighting as Lazlo Edward and Sampson struggled to fit in the small passage. One of the keys finally fit and the lock opened. Slinkman pulled on the rusty door a few times before it finally opened with a metal creak. Lazlo followed him into a pitch black room; he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He could hear Samson and Edward bumping into each other and Slinkman running his hands along the wall.

'Now I know the light switch is around hear somewhere' Slinkman said. Lazlo heard a flicking sound, and then a bright light began to flicker above. The light beamed out and Lazlo's jaw dropped. They were in a room that was covered by fabric. The ceiling was high and the room was quite large, but that wasn't what made Lazlo gasp. The room was full of music gear. Amps, drum kits, guitars, bases, keyboards and there were some stage lights and pedals as well. The room was so full of music gear that it was kind of hard to move around. There were small paths through the maze of music gear.

'Welcome, to my home' Slinkman said with a gesture to the room 'we might as well get started straight away, Sampson there a nice Roland GS amped up just over there and Edward, you can just pick out a drum kit that you like'. Sampson Started to wade through towards the electric piano that Slinkman had pointed out and Edward had already taken a seat behind a Pearl Type drum kit that was completely black.

'Lazlo, you might want to try out that Fender over there' Slinkman said

'And what about you?' Lazlo asked. Slinkman turned around and gestured to a bass that was sitting on a stand connected to a smallish Magnum amp.

'I will play my baby, the Bass that got me where I am today'. Lazlo recognized the Brand. It was a Yamaha, and a very nice one to. Lazlo gave a quick nod towards Slinkman and began to follow a small path. He came to a small opening between instruments near the back of the room. A Small Cube amp sat in the middle, a cable leading to the guitar next to it. Lazlo took it of the stand and flung the strap over his shoulder. The Guitar was a Candy apple red, Fender Stratocaster. He ran his fingers along the neck and felt the strings. He liked it. He flipped the switch on the amp and set the volume accordingly, and then he took a quick look across the room. Sampson was the closest to him, he was on the other side of a row of Large amps, Lazlo could barley see him.

'Alright then, is everyone ready" Slinkman yelled from somewhere in the maze of Gear

'Yeah' Sampson replied

'Same hear' Lazlo added

'Let's just get on with it!' Edward yelled

'Alright then mister attitude' Slinkman said sarcastically 'then do you want to start'

'If it means we will start quicker then yes'. Edward tapped his drum sticks together to give the speed and then he started to play. It was a fairly simple beat, basically just snare, hi-hat and bass drum. Slinkman then joined in with a groovy and tricky bass line. Lazlo felt the grove running through him and for the first time since this wole thing began, he felt like things could work. Sampson followed Slinkman. He was blasting out an almost distorted keyboard sound, playing all of the off beats. Lazlo listened on ass the band played a, blues rock thing

'Lazlo!' Edward yelled from his position across the room. Lazlo snapped back to reality and prepped his fingers on the guitar. He started playing, but he stopped almost instantly as he noticed that the amp was set on a clean sound, he was sure he flipped the switch. He brought his foot back and gave it a swift kick, a kick that seemed to work. Once Lazlo was set in a distortion sound, he began to solo over the top. Things were rolling along wonderfully, and as they continued they grew more confident. Adding more complicated parts to the song. They each took turns in soloing, to let the others now what they were capable of. As Lazlo's amp cut out completely, Slinkman yelled over everyone and they all stopped. Lazlo took of his guitar and leaned it against the amp. He looked over to the direction that Slinkman was in as he heard his voice

'that is sounding great' he began 'there are a few bits that need a bit of work, and we will need to work with Lazlo singing, but other then that it's a great start'.

'Yeah, that was pretty cool' Edward added 'I might hang around'. Slinkman pushed through the stuff so that he could see Sampson

'Sampson, that was a bit classical, but that's because you don't know any better'. Sampson let out a small huff as Slinkman continued.

'Everyone just come here for a second'. Lazlo pushed his way towards Slinkman and he was joined by Edward and Sampson.

'Now we need to get some songs down pat quickly' Slinkman said

'Wait, why quickly?' Edward asked

'Because I'm going to organize a party at the end of the week and we can play our first show there' Slinkman finished.

'What!' everyone yelled simultaneously

'It's in prep for the main goal in about three weeks'

'And what would that be' Sampson asked

'It's a great place for up and coming bands called junior rock in Rio' Slinkman said calmly.

'That's not really much time to learn and practice all of these song's' Lazlo said worryingly

'Don't worry' Slinkman reassured 'we are sounding great already, we have a band of musicians who are specialists in each of their instruments and you've got a great teacher'. Slinkman had a good point.

'So stop your bitching and get back to practicing' Slinkman demanded. Lazlo hesitantly moved back over to the guitar. He also felt confident that they could have enough songs down pat by the time the party came around, but he was still nervous. He couldn't forget that he had to sing as well. He unplugged his guitar from the rusty amp and simply plugged it into a small marshal amp next to it.

'Now' Slinkman yelled as everyone got comfy behind their instruments 'I'm going to teach you a Deep Purple song'.

**And there you go. I wish I had Slinkman's music gear (sigh). Now if for any reason I don't update for a while it's because of the A.I. but hopefully I can find time to still do this because it's so fun to write, and it just gets better as the chapters roll on.**


	7. Chapter 6: First Gigs And Last Entries

**Chapter 6: first gigs and last entries **

**Hey everyone. **

**Ah don't hit me!. I know it's been like, a year since I updated anything, but I've been so busy**

**I just finished my tour of the east coast cities that I started like a month ago. The Manga comic "The A.I. has taken up a lot of my time. And to top it all of my computer crashed and I lost my stories. But now I'm back and I want to continue this story.**

**I would also like to personally apologize to Jimiboy who has probably completely forgotten me.**

**I didn't mean to forsake you, just give me another chance.**

Lazlo was just sitting on his bead, his guitar on his lap ready to play. He had sheets of lyrics and chords spread over his bed. He had less then an hour until the squirrel scouts were going to arrive, and he still needed to practice all the songs. Raj and Clam were out setting up the last of the things for the party, leaving him alone to practice. they had been bugging him all week about this band thing. He just wanted to practice alone, but they had insisted on listening. This was his first real practice time on his own, so as you can understand, he needed to practice. he let out a sigh as he finished singing one of the songs. He still didn't really want to sing lead. But they had no-one else. The door suddenly burst open and Clams unmistakable voice sounded

'Lazlo' Clam said as he entered the cabin. Lazlo sighed

'Shouldn't you be helping with the party' Lazlo sighed

'All done' Clam replied in summarizing way

'Well then can you go hang with Raj…I need to practice'

'At soda machine, Raj at soda machine' Clam said 'Clam with Lazlo'. Lazlo struck a minor chord on his guitar in anger. Clam ran over and picked up one of Lazlo's lyrics sheets. Lazlo tried to grab him but he ran over to the other side of the room.

'Fine, forget it' Lazlo said as he began to play his guitar 'I don't need the sheets to practice that one'. Lazlo continued to play an acoustic intro for the song. But just before he began to sing, something stopped him. Something he didn't expect.

_In the year of thirty nine resembles years of volunteers_

Clam had begun to sing. And it was good, very good.

Lazlo's jaw dropped as he watched on. Clam voice was so powerful that it was coming across the room clearly and perfectly. Lazlo stopped playing and Clam stopped soon after. Clam looked up at Lazlo with his usual dumfounded look. Lazlo slowly placed his guitar on the bed next to him, then stood up and slowly approached clam.

'Clam' Lazlo managed to squeeze out 'you can sing?'

'Clam sing, Clam sing' he said happily. Lazlo shook his head

'No, you sing well' he said in a very surprised tone 'but you hardly speak…why you sing the lyrics fluently, but will only use key words in speech'. Clam looked up to the ceiling and placed his hand on his chin. He thought for a second, then looked back at Lazlo

'Singing, not talking'. Lazlo realized what he meant.

'We have to go tell Slinkman, now!' Lazlo said. He Grabbed Clams wrist and quickly lead him out the door.

'Lazlo Clam' was all Clam had time to say

*

Edward led Sampson passed the temporary stage that was packed with music gear. Slinkman looked at them from on top of the stage as they passed

'Be back here in ten minute's, ready to rock' he said as he plugged the third speaker stack into the PA system.

'Yeah' Edward said quickly

Edward and Sampson didn't stop, they just went straight passed, Edwards's backpack bouncing and clinking on his back. They walked straight across the courtyard, passed the flag pole and to the food table that had been set up. They walked around to the back and stood behind the soft drink dispenser that the squirrel scout camp had donated for the party, along with all the food. Edward stood on his toes and lifted the lid of the Drink dispenser.

'Are you sure this will make me cool Edward' Sampson moaned. Edward flipped his bag of and placed it on the floor

'Sure it will' Edward unzipped the bag and pulled out two large bottles of bourbon 'because everyone is cooler when there drunk'. He stood up and began to pour the strong alcohol into the drink dispenser, mixing it with the soft drink already in there.

'This is going to be one great party' Edward said slyly

'Where did you get these anyway' Sampson asked

'From Lumpus's secret stash, he has way more then this' Edward replied as he shoved the empty bottles back into his bag.

'Edward' Sampson said, alarmed 'Squirrels'. Edward quickly jumped up and turned to where Sampson was pointing. Gretchen and some other squirrels were approaching from the other side of the drink dispenser. Edward shook his head to clear his face, then moved around to the side of the machine and leaned on it, looking at the approaching Squirrel's.

'Hey ladies, you ready to party?' Edward asked in a cool and calm way.

'What were you up to bean breath' Gretchen asked as more Squirrel Scouts began to arrive and swarm the camp.

'Just fixing the dispenser' he said as he grabbed a cup and filled it up 'but its working now…here'. He offered Gretchen the drink and she quickly snatched it from his hand. Edward began to smile as she downed the drink in one quick go. He waited to see if she would notice anything. She slowly tasted the flavor in her mouth for a second, and then spoke

'You're lucky it's cola, or you wouldn't be standing anymore' she threatened. Edward stood up and passed her

'I would be more worried about you standing up by the end of the night' he whispered slyly as he passed her, Sampson close behind him. Gretchen just shook of the comment and poured herself another drink

*

Slinkman stood Back to look at the lighting rack. He was happy with the placement of all the lights. He hopped down the back of the staged and flicked the lighting switch. The stage was suddenly bathed by a rainbow of colors. They weren't too bright at the moment because the sun was only just now setting. Slinkman nodded in approval as he climbed back onto the stage. There were two speaker stacks on each side the stage that were approximately the size of Slinkman. The drums were set up at the back and there was a microphone set up for Lazlo and Slinkman. And finally there was a small lighting rack with four lighting cans across it, standing high behind the stage. He looked down in front of the stage to see Edward and Sampson climbing up onto the stage.

'Just in time boys, were about to get started' Slinkman said to the two. Sampson nodded and rushed over to his keyboard next to the drum kit. Slinkman turned back to Edward

'Hey Edward, where's Lazlo?' Slinkman asked. Edward didn't reply, he was to busy giggling at the people grabbing drinks.

'I'm here' Lazlo said as he ran up to the stage, dragging Clam up with him

'You a bit late but still on time' Slinkman said. Lazlo hopped up on stage and pulled Clam up behind him. Slinkman quickly looked him over once, then turned back to Lazlo.

'Why is he here?' Slinkman asked. Lazlo tried to regain his breath, and once he did he looked back up to Slinkman

'He can sing' he simply said trough his heavy breathing. Slinkman was still confused.

'So?'

'He can sing really well' Lazlo replied again. Sampson and Edward had moved behind their instruments and a small crowd had begun to gather near the front of the stage. Slinkman looked at the two suspiciously.

'Are you suggesting that he sings now?' Slinkman wondered

'Don't worry guy's, he is perfect for the job'. The rest of the band looked at him hesitantly, but slowly nodded.

'Thank you S.M.I.T.S' Lazlo said. He walked over to his guitar and picked up his lyrics folder and tossed it to clam, who was adjusting the height of the microphone

'They should be in perfect order' Lazlo said as he wrapped his electric around his shoulders. Clam nodded hesitantly as people started to gather around the stage.

Everyone started warming up their instruments and tuned themselves to each other. Slinkman and Lazlo positioned themselves in front of their mic's and Edward began the song. He started with just a very simple snare line and Lazlo slowly joined in with a bouncy guitar chord. Sampson and Slinkman joined in with sharp bass notes. This carried on as an intro to get everyone's attention, and it worked. Clam looked back to Lazlo and Lazlo nodded. Then the band played two pounding notes and clam started singing along

"_Nobody's gonna take my car I'm gonna race it to the ground" _

Lazlo smiled as Clam's voice intertwined with the rest of the band perfectly. Lazlo and Slinkman harmonized with Clam for the main words in the song and continued. Edward's drumming was quick and fierce. And most of all impressive.

The first verse finished and Sampson started to solo over the top. The solo was amazingly classical, with quick, demisemiquaver notes that cannoned down the keyboard. The audience looked on in amazement as Sampson pulled of this insane keyboard solo with minimal effort.

His solo finished and they went onto the second verse with Clams excellent singing. The crowd was really getting into it. And everyone had a drink in there hands. Slinkman did a quick base solo to finish the verse as Lazlo burst out to the front center of the stage, surprisingly getting Patsy's main attention.

He began to rip a simple solo, but he was really getting into it. He continued on like this for a bit, but then he pulled out his secret stage move. He played a simple passage that lasted about eight bars, he then repeated it. But this time he mixed it up. He flipped his tale around to the neck of his guitar and played the fifth above his other hand, making a harmony. The crowded gasped and cheered at the spectacle. Lazlo then flipped his tale back and started tremolo picking out a string of demisemiquavers, making the crowed cheer even harder.

Lazlo's solo finished and the song continued with the third verse. Edwards drumming was constantly impressive with quick passages between sections that showed of his true skills.

The song finished with an almost stadium finish style and the whole audience cheered loudly. Lazlo was breathing heavily. That was there most impressive song so far, but it was sure difficult. He looked across the band members. Clam was waving to Raj, Slinkman was wiping the sweat from his face, Edward was taking a deep drink out of a bottle of water and Samson was waving to a small group of Squirrel scouts that seemed to be acting slightly strange and happy. Lazlo looked back at Slinkman who was nodding at Lazlo. He Smiled and nodded back, they then both turned back to Edward, who had started counting in the next song. Lazlo counted along and the band started playing there second song on their long set list.

**There we go, the bands first live show. And just for reference the song was a deep purple song called "Highway star". It's the 97 remake and not the normal one**


	8. Chapter 7: Waking Up

**Just a bit of warning to my readers, this chapter contains certain aspects that may disturb some readers. Nothing rating breaking, but still I though you should have been warned…its probably nothing…**

**Chapter 7: waking up**

Lazlo slowly opened his extremely heavy eyes. His head was pounding. He was lying in a bed, looking at the wall that the bed was against. He groaned as he rubbed his forehead, trying to rub away the pain. His hand touched something it didn't expect and Lazlo grabbed it of his head and brought in front of his face.

"Why am I wearing a squirrel scout hat" he thought to himself. He sat up slowly, the sheet slowly falling of his shoulders. He looked out the window and got a shock

"How did I end up at the squirrel scout camp". The camp was empty except for him. He slowly turned around in the bed to examine the room, but stopped suddenly as he saw movement just next to him under the sheets from the corner of his eyes. He slowly looked down as the figure slowly rose up, looking at him. Lazlo's eyes widened as his brain finally realized who the person was in the bed with him.

'Patsy…' he said slowly

'L-Lazlo…' she replied. They both just sat up in the bed, looking at each other. Lazlo felt a cold chill as he realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt. He looked down and saw that Pasty was still wearing the same shirt she was when she went to the party last…The party last night!!

'Pasty' Lazlo began 'do you think-'

'I can't remember' she interrupted. Lazlo closed his eyes and tried to tell his aching brain to think back to last night

*

_Last night_

'Hey Lazlo' Pasty shouted at Lazlo, causing him to drop his freshly refilled drink. He ignored it and looked away from Raj to look at Patsy running up to him. She tripped a few steppes before she reached him and she hit the ground. Everyone including Patsy started to laugh hysterically. Patsy picked herself up and went to take another step towards Lazlo, but she tripped again and Lazlo caught her.

'Are you okay Pasty?' Lazlo asked. Patsy started to laugh hysterically in his arms

'You just called me Pasty?' she asked

'Yeah…Patsy'

'But my name is Pasty'…

*

_Present _

Lazlo placed his head in his hands

'Oh god Patsy, someone spiked the drinks with alcohol' He said. Patsy moaned and slid around until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, the blanket still covering her bottom half. Lazlo shuffled over until he was sitting next to her.

'Well…what do you remember Patsy?' Lazlo asked.

*

_Last night _

'Hey, where are you two going?' Pasty heard Gretchen's voice call, but she ignored it and continued to lead Lazlo down the path to the lake.

They stopped at the lake and began to walk slowly and clumsily along the shore

*

_Present_

'We walked away from the camp and went walking together along the lake's edge' Pasty said. Lazlo continued to strain his brain

'And then we…'

*

_Last night_

Lazlo walked clumsily on the sand, his feet struggling to keep level on it.

'And that's how our band was formed. It's a pretty cool-' Lazlo was forced to stop talking by Patsy's mouth. She had flung around and began to kiss Lazlo passionately, and Lazlo didn't fight it either. He had wanted this to happen all night.

*

_Present _

'We…umm' he couldn't bring himself to tell Patsy what he had just remembered, but he had to 'we…then…uh…started making out'. Pasty quickly looked at him, almost throwing the sheet of them

'I don't remember…'

*

_Last night_

Pasty felt Lazlo's grip around her waist get tighter as she slipped kissed him harder

*

_Present _

'Ah…yeah…now I remember' She said, almost embarrassingly 'but then what happened?'

'Hmm' Lazlo thought 'well…we…'

*

_Last night_

Lazlo almost tripped for the third time as Pasty swiftly lead Lazlo through the creepy, empty squirrel scout camp. She pulled his hand along until they reached a cabin that Lazlo remembered as Pasty's cabin. She quickly opened the door and pulled Lazlo in behind her. He felt her warm lips make contact with his and he grabbed her thighs again as he slowly walked backwards towards the bed

*

_Present _

'Well, we came back here and started to, uh…make out again' he said 'and then we…we…we'

*

_Last night_

_**This section of the story "The Legend Of The Camp Kidney Rockers" has been censored by order of Fan Fiction for its explicit material. We apologize for the inconvenience**_

"…_**Huh…?" **_Lazlo thought

_**You heard me**_

__*

Lazlo bit down hard on his knuckles as the thoughts of their foolishness flooded his mind. Patsy squirmed awkwardly next to him.

They both knew what had happened last night, but neither of them spoke.

'we..uh-'

'Yeah' Patsy interrupted

'…ah'

The awkward silence was surprisingly piercing and Lazlo's head pounded

'…well'

'…um'

'Maybe I should…go back to…uh, camp' Lazlo hesitated. Patsy sighed

'I'll have to go with you Lazlo, all my stuff is there'

'Ah…well…let's go'

Lazlo slowly rose to his feet. How they ached, he felt like he had run a marathon. He crossed the room to where his shirt hung loosely of the edge of a chair and he started to put it on.

Memories of the concert last night flooded back into his mind. He remembered the songs they played, his rock solo, clams last minute singing, the acoustic solo song he did by himself. It truly was a great concert.

'do-' Patsy started

'Huh' Lazlo turned

'Do you…regret, last night?' She asked. Lazlo was taken by surprise at the question. But now that he thought about it…he didn't. And it wasn't just because he was a guy and had never done it before. It was more because he felt something for the chipper mongoose. He couldn't explain it, but it was different.

'I don't regret anything' Lazlo said calmly. She smiled and nodded

'Good' she simply said

*

Meanwhile, back in camp kidney

'uhhh'

'grrrwwwlllmm'

'whoel!'

These were just some of the strange sounds that emanated from the camp. Campers could be seen sprawled all over the floor, in the cabins, by the burned out fire.

Some next to the opposite sex, some by themselves, some huddled up in groups.

Three campers carefully stepped over the sleeping campers, towards the scout masters office.

They passed the flagpole that proudly displayed a pare of underpants, flapping in the wind, passed the stage that had been mostly packed up for the night and to the door of the office.

They didn't bother knocking, they just entered. They turned left and entered the scout masters office, in which Slinkman sat, a bass guitar in hand.

'So' Slinkman said 'how did you do it…Edward?'

'I spiked the drink dispenser' he said proudly, Samson shaking a little next to him, Clam his usual calm self.

'And now every single camper has a hangover…including me' Slinkman said slightly raising his voice

'You' Edward stated 'you don't look hung-over at all'

'I'm very use to it' he said 'but that's not the matter at hand Edward'

'Look Slink, I only-'

'Good on you Edward!' Slinkman said cheerfully

'Wha!' Edward and Sampson gasped

'It's about time these stiffs had a taste of the party life' he chuckled.

Edward was so confused, but he began to laugh anyway.

It was at that point that the door slowly opened behind them. They all turned their attention to the door to see Lazlo slowly slink into the room. They all looked at him smugly, remembering where they went last night. Lazlo just bore his head low

'H-hey guys, great show last night huh' he said softly

'Yes it was, last night' Slinkman said as he emphasized his last two words. They all chuckled

'Can we just leave it alone guys?' Lazlo Pleaded

'For the moment yes, because where all tired, but later…' Edward trailed off

'Fine!' Lazlo agreed as he sat down in a chair across the table from Slinkman

'Well then' Slinkman started 'now that the business of the morning is over, I have to talk to the band'

'About what?' Sampson asked

'Our next gig' He said as he pulled out a poster from the desk draw. Lazlo grasped it and read it. "Rocking N.Y. the concert of the year"

Lazlo passed it to Edward, Clam and Sampson and they read it as well

'Will have to leave camp for this one, but it is huge' Slinkman said

'Wait' Lazlo said 'I thought we were doing junior rock in Rio'

Slinkman rolled back in his chair slightly

'To be honest' he began 'that's when I thought we were going to be an amature hour band. But now that we have a new singer and after a show like that, I think we will pass the Audition's'

Lazlo felt a second of confidence and pride about his music…but then it was quickly overpowered by the feeling of a hang over.

'It's in New York, that's ages away' Sampson suddenly shouted

'Why, where are we?' Edward asked. Slinkman crossed over to the map on the wall

'Where here' He pointed

'Right there?' Edward asked again

'Yes, here'

'There' Clam said

'Yes yes, we all know where we are, you couldn't make it any clearer to anyone who doesn't know where we are' Lazlo interrupted. For some reason he felt stupid, but he shrugged it off.

'What about the camp, who's gonna look after if you're away?' Sampson asked

'A guys coming over that owes me a huge favor'

Lazlo was still unsure about this. He had come to camp to get away from the big cities. The piece and quiet of Prickly Pines was exactly what he needed.

But at the same time his mind argued with him, telling him of his devotion to the band.

'Any excuse for getting out of here will do' Edward said

'I'm in as well' Sampson added

'In, in, Band , Band!' Clam jumped u and down

'Now its just up to you Lazlo, what will it be?' Slinkman asked.

But Lazlo already knew the answer to the question. His mind had been made up for him by his band.

'I'm…in'

**There we go. I hope this helps you understand the effects of drinking. And now the band is of on they're next adventure, to they're next show. But will it go well, what will the other campers think, will this mysterious replacement scout master be o.k. and do they even know how they are going to get to New York.**

'Dude…how are we going to get there…?'


	9. Chapter 8: On The Road Again

**Again I know its been ages since I updated. But to be honest I lost interest. But I recently bought guitar hero world tour. And plying those drums got me totally in the mood to keep writing this story…I don't know why playing real instruments didn't inspire me…meh, on with the story.**

**  
Oh and make sure you read the comment at the end for instructions on how you can be apart of the writing of this story**

**Chapter: 8 On The Road Again**

The time had finally come. Lazlo's skill with a guitar was finally going to be recognized. Because the band was going on the road.

'Lazlo' Edwards voice broke through his thoughts. He zoned back in to reality and slowly remembered where he was.

The sun had only just broken over the hills and the campers slowly stirred out to watch as the Band loaded up the bus with masses of music gear.

'Lazlo!' Edward yelled again

'What!' Lazlo yelled back

'Tick of the sixth fold back speaker, you dick'

'I did'

'Well that says tick when you do it'

'Oh yeah that's really cool, I'll just narrate everything I do…' He said as he thought of what a narrator would say at the end of his sentance

'Stop fighting you two' Sampson lightly requested.

'Shut up Sampson' Edward said without looking away from Lazlo. 'Look, if we don't load up the bus properly every time then we might leave something behind'

'He's right Lazlo' Sampson added

'Shut up Sampson' Lazlo said 'and I'm very aware of this fact. Its just that's it's six in the fucking morning!'

'Hey guys, guys, there's a big bus pulling up to the camp' Sampson suddenly burst out in excitement. Lazlo and Edward finally broke their stare to look at Sampson

'Shut up Sampson!' they yelled in unison.

Slinkman popped his head out of the back window of the bus to look at the approaching black behemoth of a bus.

'About time' he said to himself. And with that he leaped out the window, right over one of the sub amps and on to the dusty ground, landing with a forward roll.

'That was completely unnecessary' Sampson said softly

'Use bus stairs' Clam replied

Lazlo walked up beside Slinkman as he looked at the bus that finally had parked next to the flag pole.

'Commander Who Ha?' Lazlo asked

'No' Slinkman replied simply.

The bus let out a diesel screech and the doors opened outwards. In the doorway a well dressed man walked out and took a step of the bus and onto the dusty ground, the bus driver following him out as well 'This is my temporary replacement' Slinkman said proudly.

Lazlo heard Edward make a strange gargling sound behind him as he looked at the man. Slowly Lazlo realized who he was looking at and his jaw dropped.

'Ian…Pace' Slinkman said. Ian obviously heard his name and waved at Slinkman.

'Slinky' Ian Said as he approached the banana slug. He thrust his hand into Slinkman's and they exchanged a strong handshake

'Thanks for coming Pacey'

'Hey' he said in a very chilled way 'I'm glad to be here'. Slinkman paused for a second, then glared at him

'No your not' Slinkman said. Ian Pace's happy face disappeared quickly

'Yeah your right, I hate kids' a sound of worry arose from the crowd of scouts 'but I do owe you big time for that whole…airplane incident' Slinkman quickly recoiled away from the handshake

'You bet your ass you do; now I can never fly Singapore airways'

Lazlo, along with the rest of the band (except for Edward who was to speechless to move) looked at Slinkman and Ian with both curiosity and a strange sense of disgust. Ian Pace seemed to notice the weird look and acknowledged them with a brief nod. This made Slinkman look back at the band as well.

'And this must be the Band, you've been telling me all about' he said

'Yep, this is us' Slinkman said proudly. Ian approached the band, then slowly moved to Sampson

'You're…' Ian began

'Sampson' he said nervously

'Ah yes, you're the keyboardist…and theoretical background. Quickly, what is the relative minor of A?'

'F sharp' Sampson replied quickly. Ian Just smiled and moved over to face Clam.

'You're the singer I'm guessing' he said confidently. However Clam just started at him Blankley. Ian nodded to himself 'yeah, you have that kind of charismatic feel about you that just screams singer'. Clam just started Blankley at him. Ian's eyes shifted left to right as he backed away from Clam and moved to Edward. He smiled at Edward who was still at a loss for words.

'Edward the drummer I presume' Edward just gargled in awe. Ian Pace looked back to Slinkman 'do any of the members of your band actually talk?' he asked Slinkman

'I'm Edward' Edward finally burst out, grabbing Ian's attention 'I'm Edward'

'Well Edward, so you're the drummer right?'

'Y-yes sir' Edward nodded. Ian smiled

'Are you any good?'

Edward paused for a second, but after some thought, finally answered 'I don't think its my place to judge that'. Ian started to laugh

'Good answer Ed…but if you're good enough to get Slinkman's attention then your good enough to get my attention' Ian patted Edward on the shoulder and Edward almost fainted.

Ian then slowly looked over to Lazlo.

'and that just leaves Lazlo, the lead guitarist…among other things' he paused for a second and examined Lazlo carefully, which made Lazlo uneasy 'Slinkman has told me all about you'.

And with that Ian walked away back to Slinkman. Lazlo was a bit confused about what that was all about, but his thought patterns were redirected to Ian once more.

'You know Slinky' Ian began as he wrapped his arm around slinkman's shoulders 'when you told me you and your band were going on tour I though, Ian, they probably only have a small school bus or something to travel around in'

'Where are you going with this Pacey' Slinkman asked with an annoyed tone

'Well I REALLY do owe you big time for…uh, several occasions….so' Ian turned Slinkman around to look at the tour bus he arrived in 'I thought I would loan you this fellow'

Lazlo's, or more the whole bands jaw dropped. The bus was huge, a true tour bus. Ian looked back at the band and nodded at them.

'Go on guys, go have a look inside'.

Lazlo dropped his clipboard and almost ran to the bus doors, the others close behind him. He flung himself up the bus stairs and looked down the bus. His jaw dropped, it was awesome.

It had a great relaxed feeling about it. All the windows had the black curtains drawn right down the whole length of the windows, though the windows only went halfway down the bus. There was to long chairs running along the buss walls facing inwards and above the entrance and facing down the bus hung a nice TV. on the left side there was an empty space next to the seats (probably where you could set a drum kit up). Then after the seating area there were three steps that led to a narrow path between four sets of bunk beds (so eight beds in total) that were built into little alcoves. And right at the back of the bus was a small bathroom.

All of the furnishings looked modern and expensive and all the way along the main path down the center was a line of soft floor lights.

Lazlo heard Ian and Slinkman join the rest of the band on the bus.

'it's a clean canvas on the side so when you name your band you can paint the name on the bus' Ian was saying to Slinkman 'and you'll have to drive it'

'Well that's a given' Slinkman said easily

'And there's plenty of space to store your gear underneath the bus'

Slinkman smiled at Ian Pace 'Thanks Pacey. I would say after we get back that we would be even'

'I'd like that to be the case Slinky, but I think I'm going to be owing you favors for the rest of my life' they both let out a chuckle, almost as if they were reminiscing. After a second of silence Slinkman finally turned to the band and began to talk

'well I'm going to go show Ian here everything hi needs to know, so you guys start unloading the other bus and start loading up this one'.

Before the band could protest Ian and Slinkman were of the bus. They all paused for a second and looked at each other

'Ian pace…' Lazlo said simply

'Yeah' Sampson replied

There was another moment of silence between them as if they were all just taking in everything. Finally Edward spoke in a tone that maid Lazlo realize he was over his original shock

'Dude' he began 'do you want to go tell the other scouts that Slinkman said the activity of the morning was loading up the tour bus'

There was another pause, then the others all answered in unison '…totally'

**First special guest ay. Just for those who don't know. Ian Pace is the drummer from Deep purple, one of the biggest rock bands in history. And that whole thing about the airlines is actually based on a true story.**

**So participation in this story will go as such. When the band plays a show, I will be focusing less on what they are playing…and I will leave that to you guys. If you want to participate then you can tell me what you think they would play. And if I think its good then not only will I use it in the story but I will incorporate YOU into the story as well.**


	10. Chapter 9: To Help To Rock

**Well this one is a bit bigger then I thought it would be. So sorry it took so long. I've been working more on my new Billy and Mandy fic.**

**But here's Chapter nine anyways.**

**Chapter 9: To Help To Rock**

Lazlo sat on the bus and strummed his guitar, playing a small chord progression that had popped into his head. He played softly because he really didn't want the others to hear because he wasn't sure whether it was good or not.

They had left the camp in the hands of Ian at about ten thirty and they had been driving right on until the sun had begun to set. Lazlo had barley eaten any thing for breakfast and they hadn't found a place to stop for lunch either. It seemed they were still within the prickly pines region.

'I'm starving!' Edward yelled 'when can we eat?'

'As soon as we find somewhere that we can eat at' Slinkman snapped from the driver's seat.

'What about that place over there' Sampson said as he pointed out to the right.

'Shut up Sampson!-I mean, what?' Slinkman corrected Sampson looked at him with distain, but continued anyway

'Over there, there's a group of buildings'

Everyone looked over to the right and saw that it was true. Through the many pine trees a group of similar looking buildings stood in a small bundle. It looked like some kind of facility.

'There we go' Slinkman said as he pointed to a sign on the side of the road. The sign read "Fletcher's summer boarding school for educated students. next turn on the right".

'So it's a school for book nerds, so what' Edward said unenthusiastically

'Maybe Edward' Slinkman said with sass 'we can by a meal from them'

'I guess it's worth a try' Sampson said

'And maybe you can make a few friends there to Sampson, there your type right' Edward joked.

And so they turned into the school, piled of the bus and went to the reception. Slinkman told the reception lady their story and she got the principle to come down.

He was a tall, muscle bound man who had a sweet tome of voice that didn't suit him at all.

He was much nicer then the band had predicted and he let them eat here free of charge.

He added on to that by letting them park the bus in the car park overnight and get going in the morning.

So when dinner time came around they all lined up to get their food with all the students.

'God I was right' Edward muttered from behind Lazlo 'they are all turbo nerds'

'Edward' Slinkman said as he elbowed him in the back

'What?' he whined

A pile of not so good looking food plopped onto Lazlo's tray and he thanked them and look a seat at an empty table in the corner, with the rest of the band sitting with him soon after.

'you know' Slinkman began 'I know I haven't been to school for a long time but I always remembered the lunch room to a lot noisier and louder then this'

And Slinkman was right. The room barley had any talking in it, other then the occasional mutter between students. In fact Lazlo noticed that they seemed to hang their heads low, as if they were all miserable and sad.

'What do you guess is going on here?' Lazlo asked

'School' Clam stated

'Yeah, school is always gay' Edward said

'But not this bad' Sampson added. Edward nodded in agreement

'Guys' Slinkman said as he subtly pointed across the room.

Lazlo saw two of the students walking towards their table. One of them looked like the ultimate nerd by all standards. But the other looked somewhat normal.

The band went quiet and looked down at their food as the two of them took their seats.

But the normal looking one took no time for formalities.

'You guys are a band right?' he said straight out

'y-yeah kid' Slinkman said, even though the kid was about Lazlo's age. The boy paused for a second, and then continued.

'You have to help us' the boy said slowly. This made the whole band look up from their meal

'Help you?' Sampson slowly asked

'Yes' he said 'you see during one of our science lesson one of our fellow students…and a good friend of mine…died during the experiment' he said the last bit of the sentence with a feel of sadness.

'Well that explains a lot then doesn't it' Edward said obviously 'so what do you want us to do about it?'  
the boy took a breath and continued 'Larry, the boy who died, was a big fan of rock. And we were thinking after the funeral ceremony you could play at the auditorium. It would help the memory of Larry, not to mention it would lift the spirits of everyone here'

The band paused for a second all to look at Slinkman who looked back at the boy

'We would have to talk to your principle abou-'

'No!' the boy yelled loud enough to grab everyone in the rooms attention. He lowered his head and resumed to talk in a monotone voice.

'He's the one that is stopping the outside world from knowing that one of his students died due to his carelessness'

'Hey kid you need to know that it takes time to set up and all that' Slinkman said. Lazlo recognized his tone of voice as the same curious voice that he used when he would say something, but mean a completely different thing. As if he was testing the boy.

'It's all been sorted. Tomorrow at ten, pretty much all of the school will go out to spread Larry's ashes over the forest and they will return to the auditorium at twelve to do an address to the whole school. Me and a group of my closest friends will stay back during the ceremony to help you set up on the stage.'

Slinkman sat and stared at the boy who looked at him with the same intensity. Finally Slinkman spoke.

'What's your name kid?'

'Daniel'. Slinkman just smiled at the boy and the boy frowned 'look, if you want to help us then just turn up here at ten in the morning'. And with that the boy left with his nerdy buddy following close behind.

The band just sat and stared at each other.

**Later, on the Bus**

'So what do we do?' Slinkman asked the band as they all sat on the bus

'I say we just drive on by and forget this ever happened' Edward said as he sat behind the drum kit they had set up in the space for it 'we have more important shows to do over charity shows for some kid that couldn't handle his nerd stuff'

'I think we should do it' Sampson began 'we need the practice, and the publicity, so why not hey'

'Yeah, we've got plenty of time to play this show, it just means we don't play in some back alley country town that's not going to appreciate our music anyway' Slinkman added.

'At least these guys want us to play' Lazlo put in.

'Ah but in there lies the contradiction' Sampson said in a very regal way. Everyone stared him down and he lowered his ego 'the principle probably would get angry at us for playing this show'

'That's just a risk we'll have to just take' Lazlo said 'A timid band is a weak band'

Slinkman smiled at Lazlo and ruffled his hair about

'Lazlo's right' he said as he walked away from Lazlo 'I think if we don't take advantage of this opportunity while its there then we have made a mistake. But this isn't just my band; we need everyone to agree on this one.

Lazlo looked around the room

'I'm in' Sampson said confidently.

'Well' Edward started 'I guess you make a persuading argument' he finally said.

'In in in' Clam said as he bounced in his seat

At that point the whole band looked directly at Lazlo. And Lazlo just smiled

'I think you already know my answer' he said with a chuckle.

*

The Band woke pretty early the next morning. Or at least early for a band. And they began to practice right away. As soon as it turned five past ten they met up with Daniel and his small group of about ten students, and they moved through the school to the auditorium, a nicely sized arena. The room was basically a large empty floor that led up to a stage hidden behind a thick blue curtain. The stage was also of good size so the band had plenty of space to set up and rock out.

'This is a pretty nice venue you got here Daniel' Slinkman said as he looked of the front of the stage.

'Yeah it's designed to seat about five hundred people. But there are about a thousand of us this year and we all fit pretty well standing'

'A thousand' Sampson stated in shock.

'Yeah about that' Joe said. Sampson seemed to turn green.

'I've never played anything but classical masterpieces to an audience over a thousand'

'Uh Daniel' Slinkman said to change the topic 'I thinks its time to start unloading the bus'

And so Slinkman took everyone out and they started to painstakingly unpack the bus and set it up on the stage. This whole transition took just a bit less then an hour. And after that Slinkman sat at the sound desk he had set up in the middle of the audience (which is what you do to get the best sound) and started to sound check. The sound and lighting desk was placed on a pedestal that stood about half the height of a person.

'Slinkman' Daniel said. Daniel had become quite familiar with all of the band members and they seemed to like him back. He defiantly was different from the other students. There was no doubt that he was a genius through and through. But unlike the others he could hide it well.

'Let me do the sound and lighting' he said. Slinkman looked at with a curious look

'Do you know how?'

'Slinkman' he started confidently 'I'm at a school for geniuses, what do you think' he said as he forced Slinkman out of the seat and sat in front of the controls

'They don't call me tech for nothing' he said confidently as he flicked a few switches

'Alright then…Tech' Slinkman said in his sly voice.

Lazlo knew that Slinkman was up to something. If he hadn't intended for someone to take the controls he would have just put all the sound checking stuff on stage. He said that he was just going to get someone to do the basics, but Lazlo knew better. Slinkman was up to something.

And Lazlo was right. This was the best and quickest they had ever sound checked before. And now Daniel was testing lighting combinations that looked awesome while the band warmed up by playing a few songs. But by the time the band was finished practicing there was still a good half an hour left. So now the band just sort of hung around on stage just practicing by themselvs. So Lazlo grabbed out the small camcorder he had brought with him on the trip and started filming. It wasn't the greatest quality but it was good enough. Lazlo turned the camera to himself as he walked up onto the stage.

'Is it on…ok, welcome to the latest installment on a band on the road' Lazlo said to the camera in a stupid sarcastic way 'today's episode…what the band drinks'. He stumbled up the stairs of the stage and walked up to Sampson. In the background the sounds of the others practicing and fiddling around on their instruments could be heard.

'Sampson, Sampson!' Lazlo yelled, grabbing Sampson's attention as he stood in the middle of his half square of keyboards. One in-front of him and two to the left of him.

'What are you doing Lazlo?' he asked

'Show the camera what you're drinking'. Sampson fondled about on the table on the other side of him and finally held up a bottle of water. Lazlo sighed

'Classical musicians, their even boring in what they drink'

'It's good for you!' Sampson yelled. But by then Lazlo was already walking up to Edward. He sat behind his large, black drum kit. Just testing his drums and smiling at how loud they were when they are properly sound tested.

'Ed' Lazlo yelled 'show the camera your drink'. Edward sighed, but complied by taking a drink out from next to his seat. It was a strong energy drink

'Well I guess you need the energy' Lazlo said

'Damn straight' Edward said in reply. Lazlo chuckled and moved across the stage to where Clam was standing. Lazlo suddenly dropped into sneak mode, attempting to freak Clam out. But when clam noticed him Lazlo left that and just stood normally

'Clam what are you-' Lazlo's voice trailed of as he saw a bottle of pure lemon juice sitting next to the Microphone stand. His mouth watered 'n-never mind' he said as he turned away towards Slinkman.

Slinkman was standing, talking into the microphone and looking at Daniel

'Will he notice the sound desk?' Slinkman asked over the loud mic. Daniel leaned into the desk and spoke into his mic.

'Don't worry Slinkman, all you have to do is wait until the curtains open and then you start'

'Hey Slinkman' Lazlo said as he maneuvered around Slinkman to get good angles with the camera

'What Lazlo?'

'What are you drinking?' Lazlo asked. Slinkman bent over and picked up a beer, and took a deep swig of it

'Slinkman, you're a great role model' Lazlo said sarcastically

'Well nothing beats the taste of a clean, crisp beer before rock and roll Lazlo' he lectured back 'besides, I'm older then you…and I like beer'

'Here they come!' Said one of the kids as he burst into the room 'they're coming'

Suddenly the room was a buzz of movement as people started taking they're positions. Lazlo went to move to his guitar, but Slinkman grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look back at him

'Remember your intro Lazlo' he said flatly. Lazlo just gave him the thumbs up and ran over to his red guitar. The curtains started closing and Lazlo plugged in to his very long guitar lead. As soon as his guitar was on he turned right down on the guitar.

The band stayed dead quiet as crowds of people could be heard entering the Arena. Lazlo heard the principles voice over the speakers as he began his speech.

It seemed to go for ever as the band waited just behind him, out of sight. Lazlo's nerves were on edge. He had never played in front more then a hundred people. And now he was about to play for a good thousand students. He was tense.

Suddenly the moment arrived. The curtains started parting. The stage was dark and the band stood like statues. Finally a white light shone out of the stage lights…and Lazlo turned up his guitar. He burst out and began to rip a face melting solo. It was much louder then he thought it would be and he liked it. The crowd started cheering loudly as Lazlo made his way to the front. Though his playing was awesome, he still felt like he was holding back. Finally as he hit his last note, the whole band hit a single pounding note, filling the Arena with a wave of sound. The stage lit up bright and the crowed went wiled. Clam grabbed the microphone and pulled it with the stand to his mouth.

'Rock for Larry!' Clam yelled into the mic and it was met by a cheer from the crowed.

Edward started the count in for the song and with that the band started rocking out.

Lazlo couldn't help but be impressed. "These nerds know how to rock" he though as the crowed started a softer version of a moshpit. Lazlo's eye trailed over to Daniel, sitting at his desk, just a few feet above the crowd. He was working both the sound and the lighting desks like a professional. The lights looked amazing and the sound was perfectly mixed.

That's when Lazlo realized what Slinkman had planned for this kid. He looked over to Slinkman and Smiled as the show rocked on.

Finally the first song came to an end and the crowd cheered. Lazlo walked up to his microphone and held it still with his free hand

'Alright, we're here to celebrate the life of one of yours' he said 'and so now we rock to his memory!'. The crowd cheered again. But before Edward could start his count in they all noticed a man emerge to the top of the crowd, bound and gagged. It was the principle.

Edward laughed and started the next song, with the band following close behind. The principle was then forced to crowd surf.

As Lazlo played he wondered if they had something in motion that would change everything here forever.

…but still he felt like the band had done the right thing…

*

The show was over. And what a show it was. Lazlo's veins were still pumping with adrenaline. And though the show was over, the party had just begun. The school, was in a literal uproar with students rioting against the strict schooling environment they had been forced into.

The band had finished loading the bus back up and were now just staring at the school. A small fire was burning out of a second story window and everything was wrecked.

'Well, there goes the establishment' Edward summarized. **(music Rock Quote)**

'Hey guys' Daniel yelled as he ran out of the wreck of a school and to the bus

'Tech' Clam yelled back

'Bout time you got here' Slinkman said. Daniel just gave him an odd look

'Wha? I just came here to say thanks. You guys really set things back into perspective. I think the students won't forget today or Larry, for a very long time'

'Yeah' Lazlo began 'this school is starting to look a bit like our camp now'

They all chuckled to themselves. Finally Daniel spoke out

'Well, I guess you guys will hitting the road then'. The band just looked at him his as if to say they were

'Well I wish you good luck at that big show of yours' He smiled and turned.

Lazlo turned to look at the rest of the band and they all looked back. Lazlo knew instantly that they were all thinking the same thing.

'Hey Tech' Slinkman said. Daniel turned and looked at the band with confusion. Slinkman paused for a second, and then opened the bus doors 'just get on the bus, before we leave without you'. Slowly Daniel started to smile and Lazlo felt a smile grow across his face as well. Daniel bowed his head for a second, but shot up looking happy.

'Alright then' he said in a way that made him sound condescending

'Yes!' Edward yelled 'now Sampson had a nerd buddy and he won't have to follow me around'

'B-but' Sampson whimpered 'you helped me get my first kiss'

'Obviously I was drunk'

They all started pilling onto the bus and once they were all on Lazlo sat on the couch next to Daniel just as the bus started pulling away from the wreck of a school. He quickly reached over and grabbed his acoustic guitar and started strumming out some chords, Missing the feel of his favorite guitar

'Welcome aboard' Lazlo said. Daniel just smiled

'Fells good to finally get on board'

**Man that one took a while. Daniel is an original character that is actually based on our sound guy. Actually now that I mention it I see a lot of our band in this story…creepy **


End file.
